


Demon

by WolfRampant



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: There's an unwelcome guest in the library.
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Demon

Buffy cooed at the black creature sprawled on the library table. Giles barely moved the priceless 15th century manuscript out of the way.

"Isn't he just cute?"

"Where did you even find it?"

"Vampire lair. I thought I'll give it to you. Willow says they are fierce." 

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. The thing moved across the table, leaving scratches with its giant paws.

"Buffy, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think this is a good idea. Do you know how big he'll grow?"

Twin sets of sad puppy eyes tugged at his heartstrings. "But Giles, I thought you'd like him. And you need a pet. For company. And protection."

"Joyce won't let you keep it?"

"She is alergic."

With a sign, Giles outstretched his arms to which Buffy deposited a wiggling puppy. The dog whined and started licking his face. Giles grimaced.

He was rewarded with Buffy's pleased smile. "See, he already likes you."

The Great Dane puppy barked in agreement. "He needs a good name. What about Max?"

There was dog slobber all over Giles' face, and glasses and expensive tweed jacket.

"Oh, I have just the perfect one. I think I'll call him Demon."


End file.
